


Forsaken Prelude

by CoffeeCats



Series: Destiny 2 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: just a quick little blurb on how my hunter would have ended up being in the prison, no spoilers for forsaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: Cayde offers Lox an excuse to get out of the Tower for a bit.





	Forsaken Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a while after Reunion - Lox has been hanging around the Tower/City with her team and hasn't been back out into the field since getting them back.

“Long time no see, Hunter.” Cayde said as he fell into step next to her. 

Lox shrugged a shoulder. She wasn’t intentionally avoiding her Vanguard, but being on an unexpected sort of vacation removed the need for assignments and reports and their paths didn’t often cross otherwise.

The pair were walking through a relatively quiet lower level of the wall – Lox returning from a quick jaunt to the City below; Cayde returning from or going to… wherever it was he went when avoiding his work. Cayde gave a furtive glance over his shoulder before slowing to a stop in the empty hall. Lox followed suit, gesturing a What? with one hand.

“Now, I know you’ve gotten comfy hangin’ around the Tower but,” he leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper, “what do you say me ‘n you go have a little fun in the Prison?”

Lox arched a brow. “They let you outside now? That’s a new one.”

“Well, let’s just say it doesn’t exactly have Zavala’s seal of approval.”

“My own Vanguard, breaking the rules?” Lox put a hand to her chest with an exaggerated gasp. “Sir, how dare you suggest such a thing.”

Cayde rolled his eyes and she laughed, letting her hand drop.  

“What kind of fun are we talking about?”

“Petra gave me a ring asking for a hand. We go in, we put down a few rabble-rousers, we go out for drinks, and you’re back before your Titan even notices you’re gone!” Cayde nudged her with an elbow. “I know you’ve gotta be itchin’ for an excuse to get out of the Tower and cause some trouble by now.”

He wasn’t wrong and Lox knew that he knew he wasn’t, but she still wasted a few seconds pretending to think it over. As far as rule-breaking went, sneaking off to the Reef was probably one the least bad things she and Cayde had done. The worst thing that could happen was getting a stern talking-to on their return to the Tower, but it wouldn’t be the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Her mouth ticked up into a grin and Cayde’s lights flashed in delight as he gave her a clap on the shoulder.

“So when do we leave?”


End file.
